


Contract Of The Bonding Of Souls

by Sousha



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon Summoning, Demon!Hina, Demons, F/F, Plot Bunny, Pre-Relationship, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: In which Chisato summons an annoying yet powerful demon named Hina, and ends up soul bonded to her.She isn’t sure if that was the right decision to make.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Contract Of The Bonding Of Souls

Chisato wanted more, and to be frank, she didn’t see why she couldn’t try to elevate herself up. She was an illusionist which no one could scoff at, perhaps the best one in the world, for with a flick of her hand, she could trick the earth itself into believing in her creations. Yet Chisato’s creations couldn’t hold a candle to the life-changing powers that others held.

It was never about being _power-hungry,_ rather it was about never feeling satisfied where she was. Chisato couldn’t help it if she kept searching higher and higher in her pursuits. Perhaps it was an excuse, but really, she knew she would be able to reason out a beneficial deal with whatever she summoned.

She was skilled and mystically gifted enough that she knew a reckless risk in another’s book would be a calculated risk in her own hands. It was inevitable that she would end up where she was at some point, her books open to wondrous deals and patient demands of caution.

There were lost pages upon pages of destroyed and lost historic books detailing primordial lands lost to time were scattered around her, the pages themselves barely still staying together themselves, in clunks and tattered remains of their former selves. The dark grey stone of her floor was illuminated by candles in a circle around salt and detailed recreation of olden summoning rituals. The blonde felt that it was simple, but back when people still did what she was about to do, there wasn’t the luxury of anything better.

Chisato kneeled down, cloak wrapped around her body, as she began to chant. Her eyes widened and illuminated a bright purple, glowing around her as she lifted her arm up and up and _up,_ losing herself in magical incantations and summoning rituals, lit candles being blown out by a gust of wind she produced.

Then, the room fell silent. 

A shadow of a figure appeared, bottom to top, like a half-hallucinated, half-dreamt shadow, material yet ever so unreal. The only feature the blonde could make out perfectly were the demon’s eyes, where a small glow eliminated the shadow-like tendencies of the area. It spun slowly around, looking (amusedly?) at the candles, the pages, the summoning circle. The demon’s eyes landed on Chisato, and finally, it spoke.

“Hi, human,” a pause, and her voice sounded almost childishly excited. “Why’d you call me here? I haven’t been summoned into this world for hundreds of years! It’s such a surprise to be here again. I almost forgot everything about you _odd creatures!_ ”

She expected something ominous as if a gust of wind had learned to talk, but instead, it was a clear, soft voice, resembling a young female, and relatively simple words. The demon smiled, (How did Chisato know she smiled? She just knew something about how the figure of her shadows pulled together felt like a smile) and she wondered if all demons felt so _strong in aura._

But she was almost just as strong when it came to projected aura, and she spoke. “I want power and knowledge far beyond a simple human could reach, and I know you can bring me that. In return, Demon, I’ll offer—“

“No, no, stop! You have to call me Hina-chan! Man, when a human summons me, I usually expect to at least be asked what my name is. Let’s talk about the deal later! What’s your name?” She paused, looking around more and roaming around the darkened room curiously. “And what’s this place? I really like the stone and the glowing magic and stuff! It’s so blazin’ and wow!”

Chisato wondered if all demons cared more about the room they were summoned in rather than the deal they were brought to make. But she had to play along, she supposed. “I’m Chisato Shirasagi, an illusionist, and this place is where I tend to cast all of my spells and hold my rituals, um, Hina-san.”

“Hina-chan, okay? Call me Hina-chan! If we make the deal, we’ll be bonded for your whole minuscule life-span, and you want to go calling me Hina-san?” The demon, or well, Hina, said incredulously. “It’s too dark in here though, why not glow it up a bit? Just because you’re summoning a demon doesn’t mean the place has to be dark. I for one love bright colors, and—“

Chisato watched as the room was turned into a pastel palette of what was once there. It was a flash of her eyes before her study was _cutesy_ rather than serious. It wasn’t material change, rather perception magic. She knew it since demons couldn’t physically alter the world. 

The blonde snapped her fingers and returned the appearance back to before, with some illusions to hide the pastel colors. “Let’s get to business.” 

“Ehh? I think it was a pretty nice color, though, Chisato-chan!” The demon said as it’s shadowy figure approaching her closer, feeling playfully challenging as her shadow started to blend in with Chisato’s own shadow. “What do you think you can do for me, though? You say that you want my power since you can’t have it, so what do you have for me?”

“I can create you anything you would ever want on this Earth, and let you inhabit this world, as long as you are somehow under my control. In my knowledge, demons can’t physically interact with worlds outside of their own in any way other than a human’s magic.” Chisato smiled, “I started out as an illusionist, but I could create illusions so real that they cease to simply be illusions. I kept the title of illusionist to conceal the extent of my powers. I’ll make a body for you.”

A laugh. “Oh, that sounds really fun! Being on Earth is always boppin’ and all! I haven’t been here for hundreds of years, after all! And what do I need to do?” The shadow somehow looked excited. “Just teach you some stuff about other worlds and give you some demonic powers to work with? I have one condition, though.”

Chisato paused. Whatever it was, she could probably talk her way out of it if it was something she wasn’t willing to give. “What, do you want to eat my soul, De- Hina-chan?”

“No, of course not, you humans are so interesting, with your superstitions, although, maybe yeah, also kind of yes! I want to soul bond with you, after all.” The demon paused and swayed from side to side. 

“It’s probably more than you’d ever want! A soul bond is pretty much like a magnet that forces two people to stay with another, and it also kinda makes them share magic and knowledge and stuff. Like, until one of the them die!”

Chisato felt confused, so very confused as she looked at the girl in front of her, making her a better deal than she could’ve asked for. “But why would you even want that?”

The demon only laughed. “Man, humans sure have forgotten a lot about demons in these centuries. I only came here cuz your soul was interesting when I was summoned. I’m here because I found you, and also humans interesting! I really wanna hang out with one of you for a while. Also, I think you’re really pretty! Even if I’m just a demon, I know these things.”

“You’re going to bond your soul to me for fun because I’m pretty? Hina-chan, you’re kind of an idiot, aren’t you?” Chisato knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this demon just seemed incompetent. It was ultimately better for her than the demon.

But while she watched the demon just look delighted at the insult, she it’s aura of magic pulsate and pull her closer. It was the most powerful magic she had ever felt.

“Pff, haha, my sister calls me that sometimes too. Y'know, most people don’t call the demon they summoned an idiot right off the bat, right?” The demon then paused. 

“It’s kinda fun, though. You’re really kind of fun, already! Humans are so boppin’ after all. You’re going to accept my version of the deal, right? With your offer of the human body included, of course.”

A pause. Did she really want to do this? If not, why did she even go through the trouble? She had planned out the magic and the binding had agonized over it long enough. So she took a deep breath. “I suppose so, Hina-chan.”

“Really? Alright! Now just kiss me, then!” The shadowy demon came down from floating. “Oh, you humans are more prudish about that kind of thing? Wow. I can see it on your face.”

Chisato sighed and grabbed the dark hand, which surprisingly, was _holdable_ at all, and kissed the demon’s hand. Most demons had handshakes, or contracts given by magic, not a kiss. But once her lips touched it’s hand, it glowed yellow and turquoise. It symbolized a contract made.

The demon seemed annoying, but really, how annoying could one demon be when it came to the big picture?

The shadow laughed without a second thought. “This’ll be really fun!”

Chisato wasn’t sure if she had picked the right demon to make a deal with. But she supposed that the demon in front of her was the demon she had ended up with.


End file.
